Peak Human Condition
The ability to have a bodily functions at the maximum limit of human condition; meaning that the natural capabilities are near-enhanced. Real-World Human Standard version of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Maximum Human State/Maximum Human Conditioning * Nigh/Near-Enhanced Condition/Physiology * Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes/Condition * Naturally-Enhanced Physiology/Conditioning/State * Peak Human Conditioning/Physiology/State * Peak Physical/Mental Condition * Physical Peak/Prime * Superior Human Condition * Peak Human Fitness/Stats * Borderline-Super Human Condition Capabilities The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but not to the enhanced level. Peak-humans are superior over normal members of their species, as well as Olympic-Level athletes. They're strong enough to punch an individual through the air or a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity for 1 hour; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant miles; reflexive enough to quickly dodge multipe gunfire, incoming attacks, and fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and enhanced physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in very short-periods of time, flexible enough to coordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Applications *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Adrenaline Rush *Efficient Body *Human Physiology (For Non-Humans) *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Optimal Finesse *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Balance *Peak Human Beauty *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Associations *Training Regimen Limitations *Users of Enhanced Condition can easily overpower and outsmart peak-humans. *Peak-human capabilities are near-enhanced,but not super human. Notes *If a Peak-Human was to have an adrenaline rush, it could push them into Enhanced Condition. Known Users Known Objects *The Hercules Method (The Strange Tale of Luther Strode) Gallery Comics The batman.jpg|For many years he did intensive exercise; Batman remained in peak physical and mental condition (DC Comics) 379px-Nightwing_0006.jpg|Nightwing is in peak human condition, due to intense training (DC) Tim_Drake.jpg|Tim Drake has gained peak human abilities through sheer persistence in extreme training in both mental and physical exercises. (DC) Bane.jpg|Without inducing himself with Venom, Bane is at peak human condition (DC). Ra's al Ghul.jpg|Constantly going into the Lazarus Pit made Ra's heightened to his peak condition (DC) Talia al Ghul.jpg|Like her father, Talia was at her peak because of the Lazarus Pit (DC) 200px-Deathstroke.jpg|Slade Wilson was brought to his peak human condition from a military procedure (DC) Hush.png|Hush keeps himself in peak physical condition. (DC) KarateKid.PNG|Val Armorr "A.K.A The Karate Kid" is in superb peak condition. he possesses the condition of a man his age, weight and size who engages in extreme training (DC Comics) StevenRogers.png|Due to the Super Soldier Serum, Steven Rogers was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" physical human specimen (Marvel Comics) IsaiahBradley.jpg|From the SSS, Isaiah's physical attributes were increased to the peak physical condition (Marvel Comics) BlackPanther.jpg|Being blessed by the panther god, T'challa was brought to his physical peak. (Marvel Comics) Patriot.jpg|After receiving a blood transfusion from his grandpa, Eli gained peak human abilities and thusly became a "true" super-soldier. (Marvel Comics) Edward Brock.PNG|Without his venom-symbiotic suit, Eddie was at his peak (Marvel Comics) Kingpin.png|After years of intense bodybuilding; Wilson Fisk (Marvel Comics), also known as Kingpin, has an above peak condition that allows him to be formidable opponent to many heroes. Crimson Commando2.jpg|Crimson Commando's mutation remains him in peak physical condition (Marvel Comics) BlackWidow.jpg|Being induced with the red room's variant of the S.S.S, Natasha's bodily functions were heightened to peak human condition (Marvel Comics) James Rogers.JPG|Being the child of Captain America and Black Widow, there's a possibility that James Rogers may have inherited both their peak human abilites. (Marvel Comics) Detail.jpg|Vargas' ability allowed him to be a perfect physical specimen (Marvel Comics) IronFist.jpg|Despite augmenting his capabilities with chi, Iron Fist is originally at peak human condition (Marvel Comics) RedSkull.jpg|Despite suffering the side effects of an incomplete super soldier serum, it still pushed him to his absolute peak in physical and mental condition (Marvel Comics) WinterSoldier.jpg|James Buchanan Barnes was in peak human condition. However, he had a superhuman-degree of strength in his bionic arm. (Marvel Comics) Casey Jones Mirage comic.jpg|Casey Jones was in Peak Physical Condition (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Manga/Anime Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism Spirit Bullets.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism)is at the highest level of physical perfection due to extremely hard training in martial arts Literature ShapeShifter.jpg|Shape-shifters or "werewolves" such as Jacob Black are at their peak in human Cartoons Equalists.png|Inorder to combat benders, Equalists were trained to their physical peak. (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) bdtoon01_288x288.jpg|Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) is an action hero capable of doing many near-impossible feats. Movies TDKR.jpg|Being trained by the league of shadows, Bruce Wayne was pushed to the peak of physical perfection (Nolanverse) Ninja Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Luc.jpg|Being re-animated, Luc Deveraux was genetically engineered to peak physical condition (Universal Soldier) Abomination.jpeg|Before Emil Blonsky transformed into Abomination, he took an uncomplete version of the super soldier serum, which allowed him to remain in peak physical condition (The Incredible Hulk) Mathayus.jpg|Mathayus was trained to his peak because he was an Akkadian (Scorpion King) Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|Despite his elderly age of ninety, Stick (Marvel Cinematics Universe) is one of the greatest warriors of the chaste due to his extremely robust constitution in addition his martial arts prowess. Video Games Ezio.jpg|Ezio has fallen at terrible feats; yet he has shown to get straight back up and finish the job due to being at his peak (Assassins Creed) Paper Mario.jpg|Mario is at his peak when he eats a red mushroom (Mario Bros) Ukyo-samurai5.jpg|Ukyo Tachibana. (Samurai Shodown) little_mac.jpg|Little Mac (Punch Out) is able to fight other boxers who are twice his size through rigrous training from Doc Louis. Kazuma Kiryu in Yakuza 6.jpg|Despite being in his late forties Kazuma Kiryuu (Yakuza) remains exceptionally strong and fit in top physical condition. Batman Arkham Knight.jpg|Due to extremely rigorous training regimen Batman (Batman: Arkham Series) has a immensely strong and healthy constitution, his physical abilites are near-superhuman Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Galleries Category:Non-Fighting Power